Тени Кристального города
by Inflate
Summary: Слепая вера может завести в тупик.


Погоня продолжалась чуть меньше джоора и, несмотря на все свое высокомерие, Бриклайт вынужден был признать, что выбивается из сил. Эта операция для неопытного воина фиолетового знака обратилась полным фиаско.

На этот раз автоботы оказались подготовлены к внезапной атаке на их базу неподалеку от Титановой магистрали. Возможно, среди фиолетовозначных затесался шпион, который слил информацию о предстоящей операции. В любом случае, диверсионный отряд был полностью разбит: одних дезактивировали сразу, а других, которые струсили и не пожелали отправиться в Колодец Искр за сознаковцами – забрали в плен. Бриклайт, к своему счастью или сожалению, не попал ни к первым, ни ко вторым – он сбежал с поля боя. Проблема в том, что автоботы его просто так отпускать не собирались и отправили двоих воинов, чтобы те привели беглеца. Насчет того, приказали ли им доставить его живым или мертвым, – Бриклайт не знал, но почему-то был уверен, что окажи он сопротивление при задержании – его пристрелят без особого сожаления.

Поэтому, приняв альтформу кибертронской машины, он без остановки гнал по пустоши, не жалея энергии. А преследующие его бойцы, красный и желтый автомобили, уверено нагоняли. В этот самый момент Бриклайт уже в тысячный раз проклинал автоботов – если бы операция прошла успешно, он стал на ступеньку выше в своей военной карьере и заслужил доверие начальства. А сейчас что? Если эти его не словят и не пристрелят, и он каким-то чудом сможет вернуться к своим, то не сочтут ли его предателем? Брик, конечно, был еще относительно молодым мехом, который сошел с конвейера уже после начала войны, чтобы поддержать силы фиолетового знака, но он уже успел столкнуться с небывалой жестокостью. Причем с обеих сторон.

 _«Запись 1: Командование всегда уверяло, что главное зло – автоботы. Именно они не желают мира, а хотят лишь власти над Кибертроном, как было когда-то. Именно поэтому десептиконам приходится разрушать и убивать – чтобы спасти свою свободу. И я в это безоговорочно верю. Как раз сейчас двое из них гонятся за мной. Если они меня поймают и уничтожат – то хотя бы эти записи останутся, чтобы рассказать случайным слушателям правду. Да, автоботы – корень всех бед, десептиконы лишь пытаются отстоять свои права, поэтому стоит быть верным их постулатам до конца. Как раз это я и собирался сейчас сделать: не дать алозначным себя поймать и допросить, даже если придется погибнуть, защищая десептиконские идеалы. Конец записи»._

Черная машина резко вильнула в сторону. Развилка вела к древним руинам, где, возможно, удастся оторваться от преследователей, которые явно выигрывали в скорости и выносливости. Слева от обтекаемого корпуса прошелся заряд, который ударил в испещренную дырами металлическую дорогу, оставив на поверхности еще одну воронку. Десептикон забеспокоился, стараясь удержать управление на большой скорости на поврежденной трассе. Если раньше это была просто погоня, то теперь его противникам явно наскучила игра в догонялки, и они решили пристрелить жертву. Бриклайту оставалось только дотянуть до руин, которые черным изваянием возвышались над поверхностью мертвой планеты.

По бокам виднелись остовы изъеденных коррозией зданий, дорога, тянувшаяся далеко вперед, все больше стала походить на свалку строймусора. Маневрировать при череде выстрелов, пронизывающих тишину, стало намного сложнее для беглеца, но и его преследователи замедлились.

Еще немного – и передвигаться в альтформе стало невозможно, Бриклайт заехал за какую-то кучу искореженного металла вперемешку со стеклом и трансформировался. Черный корпус меха отлично терялся среди тьмы кибертронских пустошей, освещенных лишь слабым светом молчаливых звезд. Жаль только, что от тепловизоров, которые входят в комплектацию каждого трансформера, черный окрас не спасёт.

Мех с проворностью турбокрысы проскользнул дальше, вслушиваясь в работу двигателей приближающихся машин. Нужно успеть затеряться до того, как они примут робомод. Прямо перед ним возникло то, что Бриклайт посчитал идеальным укрытием: среди ржавых руин небоскребов, служивших когда-то окраиной и своего рода стеной-защитой, располагались останки некогда прекрасного Кристального города – жемчужины Кибертрона. Хоть Бриклайт никогда не видел его в момент расцвета, но в обучающие программы входила информация о городах Кибертрона. Особенно о тех, которые первыми пали в гражданской войне.

Каким-то чудом стены хрустального купола уцелели, а из пробитой крыши, заваленной стеклом и мусором, торчали острые осколки. Над ним вздымалось пара башен, точнее, того, что он них осталось, ибо строения не достигали и половины своей прежней высоты. Конструкция казалась хрупкой, хотя это обманчивое впечатление, иначе бы эти останки не простояли здесь столько тысяч ворн.

Бриклайт надеялся, что автоботам не понравится игра в прятки, и они просто уйдут отсюда, тем более, про это потерянное от оптики место ходили дурные слухи. Десептикон в слухи не верил, поэтому, преодолев расстояние от последней кучи мусора до гигантской дыры в стене, проникнул внутрь. Сзади послышались неразборчивые голоса и скрежет – это был сигнал, что стоит поторопиться. Черный мех перелез через огромную покрытую трещинами глыбу, которая перекрыла путь. Кажется, это все, что осталось от одной из секций ажурного моста, изящной спиралью оплетающего башни в былые времена. За препятствием оказалась глубокая пропасть, словно раскрытый черный зев. Бриклайт присел и всмотрелся в густую черноту, думая, как ее обойти и стоит ли? Хрустальный город, если его банки памяти не обманывали, только с виду казался очень компактным, на деле же имел под собой целую сеть туннелей, которые сообщались между разными секциями зданий. Возможно, это и был вход в катакомбы, где можно спрятаться?

Совсем рядом раздался выстрел, а затем звук бьющегося стекла, шум от которого эхом разлетелся по воздуху, отбиваясь от равнодушных хрустальных стен, покрытых трещинами и вековым слоем пыли. Один из парочки автоботов выстрелил в глыбу, чтобы пройти мимо нее, не прилагая усилий. Автоботы превышали Бриклайта по габаритам, поэтому о такой ловкости, как у него, им оставалось разве что мечтать.

– Шлак, не пали, ты нас выдашь!

– Заткнись, он где-то там!

Для Бриклайта это оказалось толчком к немедленному действию. Он активировал устройство-лебедку, вмонтированную в правое предплечье, и пронаблюдал, как конец металлического троса вылетел из гнезда и зацепился за одну из балок, торчащей из противоположной стены. Затем он прыгнул, уже не задумываясь о том, что может произойти, если эти ребята сейчас его достанут.

 _«Запись 2: Признаюсь, хотя подобные маневры – мой главный конёк, но сейчас все датчики аж трепещут от волнения. Пугающее мрачное место, которое заставляет искру тревожно сжиматься. Мне не очень хочется туда лезть, но лучше уж эта непроглядная тьма, чем плен и возможное предательство десептиконских идеалов, даже под пытками. Конец записи»._

Десептикон уперся ногами в стену, и всего через клик начал медленно опускаться во тьму, левой рукой держа бластер на случай, если автоботы будут палить по такой удобной мишени. Над головой прозвучали голоса – можно было расслышать нелестные ругательства.

– Хех, идиоты, – усмехнулся молодой мех, смотря на тот откос, с которого только что спрыгнул.

Странно, но автоботов-преследователей Бриклайт не увидел, хотя они уже должны появиться в поле зрения. Но раз нет – то тем лучше, возможно, они не захотят лезть в этот колодец ради одного несчастного пехотинца.

Всего через десять кликов ступни ударились о твердую поверхность. Брик отцепил трос и осмотрелся, включив систему ночного виденья – в обычном режиме оптика с кромешной тьмой не справлялась. Приземлился он на металлической перекладине – что-то вроде моста между стенами круглого колодца. Далеко вверху, через гигантскую дыру в полуразрушенной башне, можно рассмотреть бледные звезды на темно-синем полотне неба. Мех нахмурился и глянул вниз колодца. На его дне был лишь мусор, горы армированного стекла и хрусталя, из которого когда-то была сделана башня. И по-прежнему не видно и не слышно автоботов, которые так яро его преследовали всего пару астросекунд назад. Неужели отступили?

 _«Запись 3: Хм, нет, мне не может так повезти. Я не наивен, поэтому догадываюсь, что они специально затаились, чтобы выманить меня. Как же это в духе подлых автоботов… Что ж… раз вверх дороги нет, то придётся идти прямо. Мост ведет в какие-то помещения, возможно, в старые катакомбы, откуда точно найдется безопасный выход. Конец записи»._

Как только мех дошел до дверного проема, выломанные створки двери которого тоже покоились где-то внизу, система ночного виденья отказала. Бриклайта это порядком смутило, он ухватился за стенку, проверяя повреждения систем, но диагностика ничего не обнаружила. Хотя даже фары, которые в робомоде располагались на груди, не собирались включаться, чтобы осветить путь. Оставалось только ориентироваться на свет, отбрасываемый собственной оптикой. Бриклайт, взявшись за стену, словно слепой, медленно продвигался по коридору, в надежде, что впереди появится хоть какое-то освещение или системы перестанут сбоить и заработают. По крайней мере, автоботы уже не преследовали его. Это было огромным плюсом, потому что уровень энергии был слишком низок, чтобы выдержать очередную гонку.

Всего один неосторожный шаг – и пол провалился, увлекая за собой меха. Ухватиться было не за что, а использовать крюк не успел, потому что падать оказалось невысоко. Бриклайт встал, оттряхнув с брони ржавую стружку, и тихо выругался. Это место буквально разваливалось на куски! Хотя ничего удивительного: город в руинах дольше, чем Бриклайт существует.

 _«Запись 4: Я уже подумывал, как залезть наверх и вернуться на прежний маршрут, но меня привлёк слабый отблеск впереди. Я не знаю, что это за шлак… Освещение в мертвых руинах без источников энергии? Невозможно… Это слишком даже для «аномальной зоны», которой это место представляют в старых солдатских байках за кубом энергона. Конец записи»._

Он тщательней всмотрелся – да, там был просвет. Впереди выход. Почему-то появилось нехорошее предчувствие, но если выбирать между кромешной тьмой, в которой собственных манипуляторов не рассмотришь, и надеждой выбраться отсюда… Второй вариант предпочтительнее, поэтому Бриклайт, отогнав всякие страхи, медленно пошагал вперед, старательно нащупывая и преодолевая упавшие опорные балки и какие-то давно неработающие механизмы, которыми был замусорен туннель.

Добравшись до дверного проема, он осторожно выглянул, чтобы проверить, нет ли поблизости врагов. Никого постороннего не было… Но Бриклайт, не в состоянии сдержать удивление от открывшейся ему картины, отступил на пару шагов назад, в темноту, и чуть не споткнулся об какую-то балку. Он ожидал увидеть здесь серые руины, покрытые вековым шаром пыли, но вместо этого перед ним простирался прекрасный зал неимоверных размеров с высоким круглым потолком.

 _«Запись 5: Возможно, при падении я повредил процессор, но сейчас я вижу Центральный купол изнутри. Квинт, всего пару кликов назад я видел его снаружи раскуроченным, какого шлака… Я не верю собственной оптике. Здесь что-то нечисто, и я уверен, что в этом замешаны автоботы. Придется провести разведку. Конец записи»._

Он вышел из своего темного убежища, словно напуганная киберлисица, и сделал несколько осторожных шагов на серебристый металлический помост. Твердый – значит не голограмма. Глюки процессора? Возможно… Разве он не опустился в недра руин города? Разве здесь может быть что-то, помимо тьмы и мусора? Бриклайту это не нравилось, но он решил ответить на данные вопросы чуть позже. Не было смысла возвращаться в тот темный коридор, который и привел его в этот зал. Лучше он осмотрится, ведь тут все равно ни искры.

От помоста шла лестница, ведущая на широкую площадь внизу. Сверху, через хрустальный купол, проникал яркий свет, словно там, в небе, было светило, как во времена Золотого Века. Бриклайт не застал этого, но древние хроники пестрили информацией о «светлой жизни». Лестница закончилась, всего один шаг и он ступил на гладкую хрустальную поверхность, на которой играли причудливые блики от заломленных лучей, падающих с потолка, который теперь казался настолько высоким, что терялся из виду. Вопреки ожиданиям, пол оказался достаточно прочным, чтобы выдержать меха средних размеров. Обманчивая хрупкость, как и все здесь.

Бриклайт замер. Ему не нравилась обстановка, слишком тихо. А ведь это, судя по тому, что он сейчас видел, был город с приличным населением. Почему же он пуст? Бриклайт все же склонялся к мысли, что коридоры вывели его на какие-то нижние уровни Кристального города, которые каким-то образом уцелели – раз, не подверглись нападению мародеров – два. Но в это сложно было поверить…

Он прошел вперед, гладкая поверхность под ногами издавала странный мелодичный звон. Вдоль всей площади, которая терялась из виду где-то далеко, плавно переходя в жилые кварталы, располагались клумбы, обрамленные металлическими бордюрами. Хрустальные друзы, высотой с самого меха, сверкали всеми гранями, создавая чудесную игру света. Мех осторожно коснулся прозрачного минерала: он издал приятный для аудиосенсоров, нежный звон. Его соседи подхватили переливчатую чудную мелодию, резонируя, заполняя пугающую тишину музыкой кристаллов, эхом отдающуюся от стен. К сожалению, этот прекрасный и до трепета странный концерт продлился лишь четверть клика.

– Музыкальные кристаллы… - промямлил Бликлайт, отходя в сторону и направляясь к другой клумбе.

Легкое прикосновение и звон повторился, но на этот раз прозрачный кристалл с нежно-голубым отливом заискрился, когда на него упал тонкий луч света откуда-то сверху. Молодой десептикон еще никогда не выдел настолько прекрасной игры света, когда прозрачный минерал словно вспыхнул белым огнем. Он с уверенностью мог заявить, что это странное сочетание диковинной нежной музыки, резонанса кристаллов и света – это самое красивое, что он видел за свое функционирование.

 _«Запись 6: Как же это прекрасно… Все, что я успел подметить для себя за время актива – сплошное фиолетово-серо-черное месиво с примесью розового: фиолетовые стены нашей базы, серые корпуса товарищей, которых гибло все больше с каждой битвой, черный – цвет собственной брони, как нельзя лучше вписывающийся в картину боли, страданий и разрушений, шлейфом тянущийся за всей этой войной. И энергон, который пускается без остановки._

 _Да, я никогда не видел красоты. Принимал все как должное и верил, что так и должно быть. Ведь высшее командование десептиконов не может ошибаться, верно? Они шлют бойцов на смерть ради того, чтобы отвоевать свободу… сколько же красоты было разрушено из-за этого. Забавно, мне дали позывной Бриклайт – «гасящий свет», это должно было вдохновить меня оправдать имя, туша свет в оптике врагов, стать моей сутью, а сейчас я, как идиот, жалею о утраченном свете кристаллов. Кажется, я только сейчас начал понимать, сколько же мы потеряли. И мы продолжаем уничтожать с упорством скраплета, поедающего ржавый истлевший корпус до последней стружки. Конец записи»._

Он помрачнел, а пальцы неосознанно коснулись очередного кристалла, который запел так дивно, что заставил улыбнуться и забыть о невеселых мыслях. На противоположной стороне улицы проскользнула тень, что вынудило меха дернуться и спрятаться за пучок кристаллов, вытащив оружие из субпространства. Тенью оказался какой-то мех, слегка странного… как бы выразиться, устаревшего дизайна. Он спокойно шагал по улице, задумчиво уставившись в датапад, который держал в руке. Бриклайт постарался отрегулировать оптику, чтобы сделать изображение четче, ибо фигура была на удивление размытой и сероватой, но резкости не прибавилось. Ох, если ему удастся выбраться отсюда – первым делом в медотсек на регулировку систем.

Тем временем еще один мех прошел совсем рядом с укрытием десептикона, который от внезапности отпрянул и, чуть не зацепив пучок кристаллов, грохнулся на пол. Он тихо выругался, но прохожий не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания и просто пошел дальше по своим делам, глядя перед собой пустым взглядом. Площадь стали заполнять странные размытые тени, от чего по черному корпусу прошла дрожь. Бриклайт, поднявшись с пола, простоял так несколько астросекунд, прежде чем убедился, что это не голограммы. Его сканер на удивление заработал. Первым делом он просканировал помещение на наличие голопроекторов или посторонних личностей – ничего. Затем перед оптикой посыпались сообщения об ошибках, что ясно дало понять – дальнейшее сканирование не предвидится. Хотя и полученные результаты казались странными – сканер показывал, что это центр руин Кристального города. Он не был под землей. Это была поверхность.

 _«Запись 7: Мой процессор уже плавился от переизбытка взаимоисключающих факторов. Поэтому я решил выйти из укрытия и подойти к одному из мехов. Я окликнул первого прохожего, собираясь схватить манипулятором его плечо, но ладонь прошла насквозь. А между пальцами оказалась странная серая дымка, которая быстро развеялась. Из какой субстанции они сделаны и почему не обращают на меня внимания? Да что здесь происходит?! Конец записи»._

Ответом на все вопросы было лишь немое молчание.

Десептикон шел среди как будто плывущих по воздуху фигур, стараясь сохранить остатки самообладания. Оружие он спрятал, сомнительно, что оно подействует против существ из дыма… Сказать, что ему было страшно – ничего не сказать. Да, поначалу это место казалось теплым и уютным, его красота завораживала, ничего подобного в современной архитектуре Кибертрона он не видел. Алея с декоративными минералами, центральная площадь, искрящаяся в ярко-белом свете, идеальный баланс между металлом и хрусталем – это то, что являй собой Кристальный Город. Когда-то давно… Осознание того факта, что он видит его сейчас таким же, как было показано в хрониках довоенного прошлого, не на шутку пугало. Сенсоры не работали, кроме самых основных, поэтому оставалось полагаться лишь на то, что он видит перед собой. Фигуры мехов и фем мирно плыли по площади, их черные линзы смотрели куда-то вперед, некоторые, шедшие в паре, иногда поворачивали шлемы друг к другу, словно переговариваясь. Почему-то в процессор пришла дурацкая мысль, что они – тени прошлого. Словно он попал в голографический фильм о том, как мирные жители гуляют по площади города. Одни исчезали где-то вдали, другие – заходили в какие-то здания, украшенные колоннадой, похожие на административные центры. И все игнорировали Бриклайта, отчего он немного расслабился.

Он спятил? Или это голограммы автоботов, чтобы поиздеваться? А как же тогда звучание кристаллов? Такую красоту невозможно подделать.

Он просто стоял и смотрел, не зная, что делать дальше. Серые фигуры обходили черного меха, не задевая его. В некотором роде, такая мирная обстановка могла бы внушить некоторую ностальгию за спокойной жизнью. Если предположить, что все байки правдивы и аномальная зона существует, то… картина прошлого реальна. Тогда было очень жаль, что все это так беспощадно разрушено войной. Брик сжал кулаки, еще сильнее ненавидя автоботов. _Это все их вина…_

Громкий шум сирены разнесся по всем помещениям города, заставив Бриклайта вздрогнуть. Кроме музыки кристаллов он больше не слышал здесь звуков за все время… Это же означало тревогу. Серые кибертронцы остановились, одни посмотрели вверх, другие тут же сорвались с места, ретируясь с площади. Кажется, впервые они проявили хоть какие-то эмоции. Бриклайт нервно оглядывался, обходя их, пока до аудиосенсоров не донеслась еще серия звуков: канонада из выстрелов и работа турбин. По крайней мере, было похоже на это. Теперь тени засуетились и принялись уходить в укрытия вслед за товарищами.

А дальше началось юникроново пекло. Необъяснимая жуть сковала его, когда раздался взрыв и потолок треснул, а на землю посыпались гигантские глыбы и острейшие осколки, способные пробить корпус насквозь. Пространство заполнилось истошными криками, но это длилось всего миг, до тех пор, пока не прогремел второй взрыв. Бриклайт не успел среагировать; по правде говоря, он надеялся, что эта чудовищно реалистичная иллюзия его не затронет. Но он ошибался. Взрывная волна откинула десептикона к стене, объяв пламенем. Осколки впились в стыки брони, повреждая незащищенную проводку. Он сполз на пол, беспомощно наблюдая, как огонь распространяется по залу, поглощая здания и обжигая хрусталь. Некогда мирный город превратился в поле сражения. Обломки, арматура, торчащая из земли, словно чьи-то острые пальцы, и корпуса дезактивированных – все, что осталось от былой красоты. Запах гари и энергона, повсюду мертвое пепелище.

Бриклайт не понимал, сколько он пролежал так, полусидя, прислонившись спиной к стене, к которой его отбросило. Возможно, он пару раз отключался от недостатка энергии и повреждений, полученных во время этой бойни. Пламя добралось и до него, оплавив нижнюю часть корпуса. А ведь даже диагностику не провести – это место позволяло системам работать только выборочно, хотя и так понятно, что повреждения критические. До аварийного стазиса уже недалеко. Он пошевелил манипулятором, почувствовав под пальцами осколки плексигласа и чьи-то обожженные детали. Оптика сбоила, но он увидел, что в нескольких механометрах от него лежит другой мех. Кажется, он был в активе, поскольку старался подняться, стряхивая с опаленного огнем корпуса пепел. В боку у бедняги был вырван кусок, из торчащих шлангов лился энергон, а разорванная проводка выпускала искры. Не нужно быть медботом, чтобы понять, что он нежилец.

Болевые рецепторы отключить не получалось, как бы Бриклайт не старался, пришлось прочувствовать все повреждения от начала до конца. За пеленой боли он не сразу заметил, что этот мех выглядит вполне настоящим, не как серая дымка. У десептикона появилась слабая надежда, что он сможет хоть что-то понять в этом хаосе. Он с усилием приподнялся, желая подойти к пострадавшему и спросить, но тут же рухнул – сервоприводы в ногах отказали.

Окликнуть его? Он не успел. Из дыма, который плотным темно-серым облаком поднимался от пепелища, в которое превратилась хрустальная алея, вышел другой мех, держа наготове оружие. Огромный, темно-синий, пугающий, красная оптика горела в окружающем его мраке. Он подошел к раненому, который все не оставлял попыток подняться, зажимая ладонью дыру в боку и, направив на него пушку, выстрелил плазменным зарядом, снеся краниальный блок. Звук мини-взрыва эхом разнесся по пустынной площади, треск огня и далекие зовы раненых о помощи дополняли эту мрачную мелодию уничтожения.

Бриклайт вздрогнул. Нет, его не пугал процесс убийства, он уже успел повидать подобное и сам убивал. Но на плече темно-синего меха он заметил фиолетовую инсигнию, в которой узнал символ фракции десептиконов.

 _«Запись 8: Что это за абсурд? Если Кристальный город был разрушен автоботами, как гласили обучающие информационные программы для рядовых солдат десептиконов, то почему_ этот солдат десептиконов _здесь? Почему проводит зачистку? Неужели все это время нам лгали, и все не настолько однозначно, как я думал? Как честь и идеалы… Запись прервана»._

Тяжелый комбатикон преодолел расстояние к жертве всего за пару шагов, наставив разогретое дуло пушки прямо к шлему своего раненого сознаковца из далекого будущего. Момент, когда свершился выстрел, Бриклайт уже не застал – наступил стазис.

* * *

Оптика активировалась, а кулеры принялись усиленно охлаждать разогретый корпус. Несколько мгновений Бриклайт лежал на спине, уставившись в потолок, а потом приподнялся на локтевых сочленениях и осмотрелся. Ничего помимо кромешной тьмы он не видел, система ночного виденья по-прежнему оказывалась работать, как и сканер.

 _«Запись 9: Я не понимаю, что происходит… всего несколько астросекунд назад я видел падение Кристального города или, точнее, один из его этапов… самых страшных этапов – тотального уничтожения. Я помню крики. Я слышал их настолько четко, что нет сомнений в их подлинности. Жар, уничтожающий все на своем пути, и боль, а затем черное дуло пушки уставилось на меня, перед тем, как я впал в стазис от повреждений, несовместимых с активом._

 _Я знаю, что видел… мои братья десептиконы лгали мне. Хм, все-таки я это осознавал, просто отрицал для самого себя. Если я не двинулся процессором и картина, представшая перед моим взором, была правдой, то я разочарован. Я верил, что борюсь за свободу, на самом же деле, я боролся за чьи-то амбиции. Конец записи»._

Тяжело провентилировав, он встал на ноги и провел беглый осмотр – никаких повреждений. Темнота не позволяла сделать больше, поэтому он пошел вперед, стараясь не спотыкаться об торчащую из пола арматуру. А там – дверной проем, сквозь который лился мягкий золотистый свет. Было в этом что-то странно знакомое… что-то неправильное.

Когда он добрался до двери и заглянул вовнутрь, то с замиранием искры увидел, что перед ним простирался прекрасный зал неимоверных размеров с высоким круглым потолком.

 _«Запись 10: Кошмар повторится. Конец записи»._


End file.
